My Angel
by Cerberusisadorable
Summary: This is about an OC companion named Kate and an unspecified Doctor. Kate and the Doc get into some weeping angel trouble when she runs with him. Once she leaves him, the angels remain a pretty big part of her life. Well, one angel in particular. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Most Terrifying Experience of My Life

"Doctor?!" I yelled.

"What are you yelling about? I'm right here!" The Doctor said in annoyance, as I had interrupted his light doze in the sun.

"I think that statue just moved." I said, my voice quavering, as I stared at the statue of an angel, trying to catch it moving again.

"Oh my god. Keep looking at it, Kate." The Doctor said, suddenly serious.

"Why?" I asked, my worry evident in my voice.

"Just do it! That's a lonely assassin! Don't blink. Don't look away. Keep your eyes fixed on it, but not on its eyes!" He whispered, his eyes darting around us looking for more crying statues with beautiful sloping wings. "It looks like there's just the one, thank heavens. Just keep looking at it. Okay, I'm looking too. You go ahead and blink."

I took the order immediately, as my eyes had been starting to water. "Wait, Doctor, I'm confused. You can't just go around yelling at me to stare at something without explaining!"

"It's a weeping angel. If they touch you, you get sent back in time. They cease to exist when a living being is looking at them. Turn to solid stone, they do. Best defense system in the world. You can't kill stone. That's why they cover their eyes. Can't risk looking at each other. They feed on the time energy that comes from displacing someone in time. They're the only things in the Universe that will kill you nicely. They let you live to death. Now go ahead and blink again." The Doctor said, doing his best to explain without risking a glance at me.

"Wait, don't they get lonely? Like, how do they survive? Wouldn't they get depressed and stuff?" I said, an almost sad tone in my voice.

"How human of you. Thinking about your would-be assassin's feelings. Just slowly back up. Head to the TARDIS. But don't stop looking at it!" my best friend in the entire universe murmured.

I stared backing up, but tripped over into a bush. I cried out, and the Doctor's head whipped around to make certain that I was okay. "Angel!" I yelled, and his head pivoted back to the angel, now not eighteen inches from him. "How on earth did it move that fast?!" I demanded.

"Well, technically we're not on earth, but they just move that fast. Faster than you can believe. Blink again." He asserted as he started backing away from the angel that was baring its inhumanly sharp stone teeth at him. I stood, my eyes on the terrifying piece of masonry and brushed off my shorts. I carefully stepped around the bush, and started backing towards the TARDIS again. Then the Doctor was calling out to me. "Just turn around and run towards the TARDIS! I'm looking at it!" I did as I was told, running past him as he kept our stone friend at bay with his steely gaze.

I got about halfway to the welcoming doors of the blue police box when I spun on my heel and again stared at the stone creature. "Now you! I've got it!" I yelled to the Doctor. He looked a little hesitant in my peripheral vision, but quickly took my order and ran towards his box. He closed the gap between us in moments and stood next to me. He stared at the angel and took my hand.

"We'll back up together, okay?" he said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Okay." I said. We stared at the angel and backed up slowly, alternating blinking. After ten painstaking minutes of slow inching backwards so as not to fall, I felt my back hit the wood door of the TARDIS.

"You go in first, Kate." The Doctor asserted. I was in no mood to argue, so I just turned and pulled out my key. I opened the TARDIS, and stepped inside. I quickly slid behind the door and ordered the Doctor through it, slamming it shut behind him. He ran over to the console and started pulling on levers and pushing buttons. "Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn't it?" he said. I nearly punched him in the face.

"That was the most terrifying experience of my entire life!" I screeched. "I thought I was going to have to live to death!"

That was but the first of my many encounters with the Angels.


	2. Blink

Running with the Doctor leaves you with more than the average human's fair share of nightmares. I constantly wake myself screaming in a cold sweat after my dreams are filled with Cybermen and Daleks and everything in between. Early in my running with that impossible man, I met a creature that has terrified me for years. The Weeping Angel. I don't know what it is about them. Maybe the fact that they're so humanoid but so vastly different at the same time. Whatever it is, I have hoped since that first meeting that I will never meet one again. I think part of it might be that the Doctor referred to them as "Lonely Assassins." The word "assassin" would cause most people a bit of unrest, but the part of the name that horrified me was the word "lonely." The idea of loneliness has terrified me since childhood. I have always had friends and siblings and people to talk to. I feel so bad for those creatures. I can't imagine not being able to have someone look at me. I can't imagine what it would be like to know that you could never just look into the eyes of someone you cared about. Without companionship, I lose it a bit. That's why I have a cat. After spending so many years with the Doctor, human men seem frivolous and idiotic, so I can hardly look for a male counterpart.

Generally, most things don't scare me. Even horror flicks don't frighten me at all, and all my friends find it quite odd. Nothing a filmmaker can come up with can compete with what I've seen and run from. Real life, on the other hand, has given me panic attacks countless times. I have a bit of PTSD from my younger years that I spent in that blue police box. So the night that I got home from a late shift at the diner to find my electricity had been knocked out, I assumed I was hallucinating at first. I had come home, shed my jacket, and flicked the light on in the kitchen. When it didn't pop on, I grabbed a flashlight from the counter and headed down to the basement to fiddle with the circuit breaker. But a blown circuit breaker wasn't what had caused my lights to go out. There were other forces at work here.

When my flashlight scanned across the cluttered basement work space, my heart stopped. The beam of feeble light beautifully illuminated a statue of a crying angel. I just stood and stared for a moment, recalling my encounter with such a being when I was just a girl. There was no welcoming TARDIS to back away towards now. I cursed the Doctor silently for leaving me all those years ago. Even if it wasn't his fault. What I wouldn't give to have him with me now. I looked at the stone creature before me, and remembered what the Doctor had said about them. About how lonely they were. About how they could never see each other. I thought about how having never interacted with another being would affect me. I thought about how all I would want was someone to talk to.

I considered this saddening fact for a moment before reaching out blindly for a pen and paper that I kept on my work desk. My hand made contact with a cheap stick pen and a pad of sticky notes. I picked them up, careful to keep my eyes on the statue the entire time. I stuck the flashlight in my mouth, and without looking, I scribbled _Hello_ on the back of the top sticky note. I dropped the pen to the ground and inched towards the gorgeous stone sculpture, sticking the note to its face behind its perfectly formed hands. I then backed a safe distance away, said a quick prayer, took a deep breath, and blinked.


	3. A Name

I opened my eyes to find the angel with its head cocked to the side, note in hand. I scooped the pen from the ground, walked towards the angel, and, careful not to touch the stone, took the note and replaced it with the pad and pen. This time, I stayed right next to the angel and closed my eyes. I felt a tentative hand stick a post-it to my forehead. I smiled, and pulled the note off of my face. I opened my eyes and shined the light at the ornate cursive in front of me. I was surprised that it knew how to write at all, let alone in cursive. It said _Hi._ I grinned again. I remembered that the angel was probably moving right now, as I wasn't looking at it. I directed the light towards where I had seen the angel before and found it sitting cross-legged on the ground, frozen in the middle of writing another note. I closed my eyes again, as I already trusted the angel. Maybe it was unwise, but I was caught up in the moment. I again felt a sticky note being stuck to my face, this time the hand was a little surer. I peeled the note away, and keeping my eyes closed, directed the flashlight towards my face and smiled.

I opened my eyes and threw the swath of light towards the paper. _I talk, you know _the note said. I smirked and said "Well, so do I. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Kate. What's your name?"

"Well, I don't have one. Angels don't speak or interact with each other. I only picked up writing and talking from watching humans." A deep, purring masculine voice informed me. I flicked the flashlight off.

"Wait, you're telling me you don't have your own name?!" I demanded. "If you fix my electricity, I may be able to help you find one." In response, I saw the light up the stairs flick on. "C'mon, TO THE INTERNET!" I bellowed, dashing up the stairs.

When I got upstairs, I ran to my bedroom to find my cat lounging on my bed. I ignored him and snatched up my laptop. I then walked into my kitchen, where I saw the angel, frozen and turned to stone with his head in the refrigerator. I laughed out loud, which caused me to close my eyes. "What's so funny?!" the nameless angel demanded.

"That's it, all men are the same!" I choked out once I could hold my laughter at bay. "Always in search of food!"

"Hey! I was just trying to figure out what it was!" He pouted. "Wait, you guys eat this stuff?" he asked, sounding curious.

I then realized that pretty much all the food in my fridge was uncooked, unassembled meals. "No, we cook it first!" I giggled. "And I'm actually hungry. So, name first, and then we'll cook something. Okay? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Well, come get behind me, because I have to have my eyes open to use a computer." I ordered as I set my laptop down on the breakfast bar and opened it. He obliged, and I opened my eyes up. I searched "top one hundred baby boy names of 2013."

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" he protested.

"Well, that's the easiest thing to search!" I defended. I pulled up a random page, and I could feel him breathing on my neck as he studied the names, looking for the perfect one for himself.

After scrutinizing the list for quite some time, he said "Benjamin. I like that. Benjamin."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Ben." I said. "Hey, is it just every time you touch someone that they go back in time, or only when you want them to?" I inquired.

The tone of his voice suggested that he was slightly taken aback by my sudden change in topic, but he answered nonetheless. "I have no idea. I've only ever touched someone to feed on the time energy."

"Interesting." I said. "Now it's time for dinner!" I proclaimed.


	4. Dinner

I stood and sauntered towards the fridge, where I pulled out some raw steak and some miscellaneous vegetables. "Hey, grab me a can of beef broth from the cupboard?" I asked. I glanced at the meat, and when I looked back not a second later, there was a can of broth sitting on the cupboard. I grinned, as I had forgotten how fast the Angels were. "Thanks, Benj." I said. I spun around, accidentally planting my eyes on him. I was glad I did, though, as his body language suggested he was feeling useless and awkward. I grabbed a cutting board, chef's knife, and the steak. I set it on the counter next to me, just out of my peripheral vision, and turned away from him. "Sorry, I forgot about the whole not looking at you thing. Can you cube up that steak?"

"Sure!" he said, and I could just hear the smile in his speech.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab my iPod. I'll be right back." I told my new friend, closing my eyes and skirting around the breakfast bar to my living room. I opened my eyes and glanced around for the slim piece of machinery that held over two thousand songs. When I saw it, I scooped it off of the coffee table. I closed my eyes again and walked back into the kitchen, smiling as I stuck it in the stereo. I cranked up the volume, stuck it on shuffle, and smashed the play button. The sound of Monster by Skillet filled the tiny kitchen and I started signing aloud. I grabbed another cutting board, careful not to glance at Benjamin, a knife, and the produce I had pulled from the fridge. I made quick work of the carrots and potatoes, and was now working on the onions. I realized quickly that it would really be more like beef stew than any kind of stir fry. I then set to work on making some beef gravy. I pulled a sauce pan out of the cupboard and set it on the stove. "Grab me the cornstarch from the pantry?" I inquired. I leaned over to grab a spoon and the can opener, and when I leaned back, the bright yellow container was sitting on the counter. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, Kate." His deep voice replied. "Hey, is Kate your full name?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. It's actually Kaitlyn. But in general, I go by Kate. Seems more professional, you know?" I started to open the can, but I couldn't seem to get the can opener to cooperate. I held it out to my right, asking "Hey, open this for me?" He took it and I heard the can opener crunch into the steel. In a few seconds, he was placing an opened can back in my hand, tossing the top in the garbage can, and setting the opener on the counter with a metallic clang.

"There you go, Katie." He said.

"Katie? I like it." I said simply. I dumped the broth in the sauce pan and added a bit of cornstarch to let it start thickening. "You done with that steak yet?" I asked, a playful tone in my voice.

"Have been for _ages_." He replied, mirroring my inflection. I pulled out a skillet and poured the vegetables and some broth that I had kept out into it, motioning for the steak to be added. The red meat was tipped off a wooden cutting board into the mixture that was already beginning to smell pleasant. Within fifteen minutes, the whole meal was combined and bubbling merrily. I pulled some rolls and butter from the cabinet, and walked towards the table. I then realized that we wouldn't be able to eat facing one another, set them down, and dashed down to the basement to grab two card tables. I lugged them up the stairs, set them up in the dining room, and put two chairs between the two, facing away from each other. I set some rolls and butter on each, and set the tables. In a few minutes we were sitting down and sharing our first meal together. It wasn't my first time eating with an alien, but it was Benj's first time eating human food.


	5. Mice

The next few days after meeting Ben the Angel were rather uneventful. I set a room up for my angelic new friend, took some extra shifts at the diner, made dinner every night, and just basically let life go on as usual. It was like being in college again. I had a roommate and a job. I was interacting with another living being on a regular basis that wasn't my cat. It was just like having a human roommate, except for the whole part where looking at him caused him to turn to stone. And believe me, that happened more times than I'd like to admit. It's just that since childhood I have been trained to look at someone when they talk to me. And that kicks in sometimes when it really shouldn't.

That is, everything was normal until Ben got a very serious note to his voice and informed me that while all the human food he's been eating does help some, he needed to feed on time energy. Just hearing his tone had sort of freaked me out, and those were words I had hoped to never hear. I had hoped his hunger could be satiated by human meals.

"Well, will any living creature work, or do you have to send a _human_ back in time?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I've never tried it on any kind of life form that wasn't complex like a human." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll get something for you to try. I'll be right back." I said, grabbing my car keys off of the hook and slipping on a jacket. I walked out to my big blue pickup truck and hoisted myself inside. I drove to the pet store in town and bought some 'snake food.' I put the cage of rats and mice on the passenger seat, and drove back to my home as quickly as possible. I waltzed through the door to find Benjamin sitting on the couch. I produced the cage from behind my back and closed my eyes.

"What are those?" he asked simply.

"The big ones are rats, and the little ones are mice. See if you can move these, and if you can, if they produce enough energy." I said. I then pulled a brown mouse from the cage and set it on the table. I got its attention and closed my eyes so my friend could move and send it back.

"You can open your eyes now." He informed me. The mouse was gone, and Benjamin was standing behind me.

"Did it work?" I asked. "Do you feel better?"

"I may have to displace a few more, but I think this solution will work just fine." He responded. I cheered.

"Well, I suppose I'll pull some more out of the cage for you." I grabbed four more mice from the cage and closed it up, setting the mice down on the coffee table. I again closed my eyes and got the attention of the mice. I heard Benjamin walk back around me. After only a few days around me, he was taking things at a much more human pace. He wasn't moving around at ridiculous speeds anymore. I heard a mouse squeak in fear and flinched. I felt bad, but at least they weren't people. A mouse doesn't have a family to miss it.

"I'm good now." He announced awkwardly. He could tell that I had found it somewhat traumatizing, but what needs to be done needs to be done.

"Hang on," I said, pulling a white rat out of its cage and setting it down facing me. I let it sniff my fingers to keep its attention, and said "Here, why don't you try touching it like, without sending it away?" I closed my eyes and heard him take a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said.


	6. Movies and Cake

There was a moment when I could tell he was psyching himself up, and then I heard him exclaim "It's so soft!"

"Hooray!" I yelled. "This calls for a celebration! I'll make cake!" I dashed to the kitchen after placing the lab rat back in its cage and grabbed the necessary chocolate cake making materials. I started the oven and greased and floured a pan. I pulled out a mixing bowl and poured the flour and cocoa into it. I combined the dry ingredients, and grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. I gasped and there was the sound of eggs shattering and splattering on the ground. Let's just say I wasn't expecting to have arms wrapping around my waist.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, loosening his grip and beginning to pull away. "I didn't mean to scare you!" In response, I closed my eyes and spun on my heel, pulling him into a big hug. I had been curious as to whether he was living stone, or if he was flesh that turned to stone, but had been too awkward to ask. Now I didn't have to. He was flesh and blood, just like me. It's an interesting sensation, hugging someone who's never hugged someone before. He felt as though he was unsure what to do. He let his arms go all the way down to my waist, even though he was taller than me. I carefully grabbed his arms and placed them in a more natural place around my shoulders. And of course there was the complication of his wings. I had to put my arms more around his middle rather than around his shoulder blades because his sloping feathered wings were jutting from between them.

His body tensed, betraying that he was surprised to have another living being wrapped around him. After a moment, I pulled away, going back to my cake. I didn't hear him move for quite some time, and then he asked me how he could help with the celebratory dessert. I set him to work on the chocolate butter cream icing, and he managed to send a cloud of powdered sugar absolutely everywhere. It looked like it had snowed in my kitchen.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. I could just hear the cringe in his tone. Something in his inflection struck me as absolutely hilarious, and I couldn't breathe through the laughter I was making no attempt to stifle. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" he whined.

"Sorry!" I said, managing to contain myself. Soon we had the cake in the oven and the sugar cleaned up. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"I've never seen a movie." He said thoughtfully.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you've _never watched a movie?! Not a single film?!"_ I yelled.

"Well, no. I haven't." he admitted from behind me.

"No. We are watching a movie. Right now. Oh God, where do we even begin?! How about with Disney movies? Sounds good." I muttered to myself as I ran a thoughtful hand along the titles peeking at me from my huge bookshelf devoted to DVDs and VHS tapes. I pulled out The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and The Lion King, some of my childhood favorites. I decided the others could wait for another time. I ran out into the kitchen to check the cake and found Benjamin holding my cat, Daniel. Daniel was quite displeased to have his perch turn to stone. I closed my eyes, and said "Making new friends, eh Benj?"

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." Ben replied, walking behind me, and I heard him wiping cat hair off of his robes. I opened my eyes and the oven to find that the cake was done. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled it out, setting it on the stovetop. "Are those robe things comfortable?" I asked, curious.

"I have never worn anything else, so I wouldn't really know." He reminded me.

"Well, remind me to go to the store and pick you up some clothes." I told him, walking out of the room after turning the oven off. "Movie time!" I exclaimed like an excited child. "Which one do you want to watch first?!"

"Uhh... How about this one: The Lion King. Do lions have kings?" he inquired. I simply ignored his question and held out my hand for the movie, popping it in. We settled down in a pair of chairs I had pulled up, making certain that I wouldn't be able to see him at any point. We were about halfway through the movie before I remembered that we had left a cake to cool. I paused the movie and motioned for my angelic roommate to follow me into the kitchen. I grabbed a big spatula out of the cabinet, picked up the frosting, and spread it all over the top of the cooled cake. Then I pulled two plates out of the cupboard and served up the cake. I handed his plate to him, giving him a fork.

"Back to The Lion King!" I declared, running into the living room.


	7. Dreams

Images flashed before my eyes. I wasn't sure where I had gotten a sword, or where I had learned to use it. Instinct to live, I suppose. No quicker teacher than experience. The Doctor was far ahead of me, I could only catch glimpses of him sometimes. That stupid man didn't like to get his hands dirty. Skirmishes all around him, and there he was, sonicing the chains that held the random objects attached to the ceiling of the intergalactic chop shop to make them fall into the fighting to try and stop it. Of course, when you're fighting plastic, there's only so much a distraction can give you. I wasn't sure who most of the people fighting alongside me were, but I was glad for them. My twin, who traveled with the Doctor and I, was fighting with me as though we had been a sword wielding team our entire lives.

"Kate!" she warned simply. I spun my back to her and sent my blade through a plastic man whose hand was opening up. My blade sliced right through the living plastic, separating him diagonally from right shoulder to left hip. I then hacked off each individual limb, as you learn quickly that they don't need their heads. If they have more than one appendage, they can still attack. I heard my sister cry out. I spun around to check on her.

"No! Felicity!" Is all I can manage. She's had taken a shot right to her midsection, and is now bleeding out onto the ground. My eyes glint with rage and I stop having any kind of reason to my fighting. It becomes simply instinct and pure unadulterated hatred. They had taken my baby sister from me. My Felicity. And they would pay for it dearly. As dearly as anyone can pay. With their lives. I was hacking plastic apart indiscriminately, whether it attacked me or not. If it had some form of sentience, and it was made of inorganic material, it was going to die. I screamed loudly as I took a shot to the chest and warm fluid stained my shirt

That was when I woke to Benjamin's stone face and his arms frozen in mid shake. The credits for The Lion King were playing on the screen, and I felt hot tears running down my face. I closed my eyes and Benjamin questioned what I was dreaming about.

"My sister." Was the only answer that seemed to fit. I heard the TV switch off and felt strong arms lift me up. Soon I was situated on Benjamin's lap, crying with closed eyes into his shoulder for my dead twin. He tried to soothe me, but the tears wouldn't stop. I felt my anger towards the Doctor inflame again, as it always did after a dream like that. Of course, I didn't generally have anyone to wake me up. Normally, the dream completed itself. I would pass out, and wake months later in some space hospital. A humanoid cat nun would ask me where I would like to be transported. I had asked her what year it was on earth. 2010. The year after my twin and I would have been reported missing from University campus. Of course, it had been nearly five years for me, but that didn't matter. I was just thankful that it wasn't the 1940s or something. I knew as soon as I woke up that the Doctor thought I was dead. If he had thought there was any chance I was alive, he would have had me in the TARDIS infirmary, not some space hospital in 2010. I didn't really realize that my twin was dead until the nurse told me I had "my fallen comrade of identical blood" to thank for my life. They told me that I would have died if it weren't for her _heart. _I had nearly vomited. My twin sister, reduced to spare parts for me. As the older one, even if only by fifteen minutes or so, I had always felt somewhat responsible for her.

I asked her if they still had Felicity's body, so I could take it back to earth and bury her, but they said that she had been incinerated, and that the hospital offered its condolences. _Incinerated. My baby sister._ I decided to think of it as cremated, a way to honorably handle the remains of your dead rather than incinerated, a way to dispose of garbage. I always woke up there. But that wasn't the end of the story. The hospital had dropped me back on earth, and I had showed up with a story that we had been kidnapped instead of whisked away, and that my twin had been killed by our psychotic captor. I had claimed that I had been heavily drugged the whole time, compensating for my lack of and sometimes inconsistent memories. I had tapped into our bank accounts and bought myself a small home. And if I ever said anything that didn't quite fit, people just assumed that it was a side effect of being drugged up for so long, along with my 'premature aging.'

I told Benjamin the story through my sobs. He just let me sit on his lap, crying all over the rough fabric on his shoulder.

"Come on, you need to go to sleep. It's late." He said.

"Wait, do you even sleep?" I asked, confused.

"I don't have to, but I do like to sometimes." He replied. He again picked me up and carried me to my room, setting me down on my bed and laying down next to me. I curled into him, as his warmth made me feel safer. I slept the whole night blessedly free of dreams.


	8. Shopping

I awoke to the smell of bacon frying. I grinned and sat up, stretching. I remembered my emotion filled night and shuddered. First there had been the elation of Benjamin being able to touch things, and then there was the horrid sadness that overtook me after my dream about Felicity. Instead of dwelling on my disquieting thoughts, I changed out of the street clothes I had fallen asleep in the day before and into a pair of baggy sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt, pulling my hair into a messy bun. I pulled on some socks and headed out into the kitchen with my eyes closed. I felt Daniel rub up against my leg, purring.

"Morning, Benji." I said.

"You sleep well?" he asked.

"I certainly did. You?" I responded happily.

"Yup."

"Hey, I was thinking of running into town today. What T-shirt size do you think you wear?" I inquired.

"I honestly have absolutely no idea. I've never worn human clothes, anyway. What about my wings?" He said worriedly. I chose to ignore the wings and deal with them later, deciding that a medium would probably suffice. I handed him my laptop, instructing him to figure out what size jeans he would wear. He came back about five minutes later, proclaiming that it was too difficult to figure out. I decided I would just play it by eye.

After we ate a delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice, I got ready and headed to the store, setting about my first experience buying clothing for a male. I held up a pair of skinny jeans, deciding they would probably fit him. I bought a bunch of different styles of jeans, thinking that I would let him pick what he liked. I ran by a bunch of different stores and got him a ridiculous amount of T shirts. There were V-necked ones, there were graphic ones, there were solid ones, there were plain white ones, and there were striped ones. I also grabbed a bunch of over shirts, most of them plaid or flannel. I got him a few packs of boxers, and some socks, deciding I would figure out shoe sizes later. I must have looked pretty odd, outfitting a twenty some year old guy on my own. I'm sure he was much older than that, but he acted and looked around twenty. I got home entirely weighted down with clothing. I staggered into the house and dropped the new outfits on the ground.

Benjamin came into the kitchen at the sound of my arrival, and immediately pointed out something I hadn't thought of. "Why did you get so many colors and patterns and stuff when no one ever looks at me?" I face-palmed, feeling like an idiot.

"Because I want you to like what you wear. And I look at you sometimes." I contemplated something for a moment before asking "What color is your hair?"

"I don't know. I can't look at it. I count as a living thing."

"Oh. That's interesting." I said. I walked over to him, reached up and pulled a piece of hair out of his head.

"Ow!" He protested. I turned my back and glanced down at the hair, but it turned to solid stone in my fingers.

I looked around, realizing that he had cleaned up the kitchen. I grinned. "Thanks for doing the dishes, Ben." I said happily to my roommate, picking up a T-shirt and a craft knife. I apologized in advance and set my eyes on Benjamin, holding the T-shirt up to his back. Glancing down at the knife, I made two slices in the back of the T-shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut and handed him a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, and the navy blue shirt, instructing him to go get dressed, and come back if the T-shirt didn't fit quite right.

"I don't think this is cut right." He yelled from the living room. I closed my eyes and walked out. I apologized again and opened my eyes to find a stone angel shirtless in front of my fireplace. He was wearing his jeans slung low on his hips and was looking somewhat confusedly at the cotton shirt in his hands. I wasn't sure how he had attempted to put it on, but it was looking oddly stretched at the neck.

I snatched the shirt and closed my eyes, my cheeks turning slightly pink when I realized that I had been looking at him longer than I had needed to. "How were you attempting to put that on?" I inquired.

"I don't really know." He replied sheepishly. I bunched the shirt up and put the neck over his head. I then instructed him to put his arms through the sleeves. He did so, and I pulled the shirt over his shoulders until it got caught on his wings.

"Sorry about this." I said, opening my eyes. I walked around him, grabbing the shirt and fitting the slits over the top of his stone wings. I closed my eyes which caused the wings to turn feathery under my fingers. Through some finagling, the two of us managed to get the shirt over his wings without stretching it out too much.

When we were done getting him dressed, he suggested lunch and a movie, leaving the shirt cutting for later.


End file.
